flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Ooze
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Material item, or via a level 10 Baldwin recipe that takes 45 minutes to brew, awards 30 XP, and requires the following (makes 2 Green Ooze): **1 Yellow Ooze **100 Usage *Hibernal Den: 2 '''Green Ooze', 2 Green Goo, and 2 Green Sludge are used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: part of the required items for many Baldwin recipes: **Level 1 – 2 Glass Beakers (1 Green Ooze, 1 Green Sludge, 4 Broken Bottles, 50 ) **Level 1 – Peridot Roundhorn (2 Yellow Sludge, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 900 ) **Level 3 – Cheerful Residue (1 Copper Muck, 2 Green Ooze, 3 Green Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,100 ) **Level 3 – Leftover Residue (1 Copper Muck, 1 Green Ooze, 1 Orange Ooze, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,100 ) **Level 3 – Shiny Residue (1 Copper Muck, 1 Green Ooze, 2 Yellow Ooze, 1 Orange Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,100 ) **Level 4 – Irradiated Scratch (2 Green Goo, 3 Green Ooze, 10 Crumbling Reliefs, 1 Scratch, 500 ) **Level 6 – Copper Amulet of Transmutation (1 Grey Slime, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Red Ooze, 5 Rusted Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Darksteel Amulet of Necromancy (1 Black Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Orange Ooze, 5 Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Gold Amulet of Alchemy (1 Grey Slime, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Ooze, 5 Rusted Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Pearly Amulet of Chemistry (1 White Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Yellow Ooze, 5 Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Silver Amulet of Science (1 Grey Slime, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Yellow Ooze, 5 Fancy Silver-Plated Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Swamphaunt Kelpie (1 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Green Ooze, 2,000 ) **Level 7 – Red Lab Coat (2 Grey Slime, 3 Red Goo, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Sludge, 2 Glass Beakers, 2,000 ) **Level 8 – Horned Frog Companion (1 Copper Muck, 1 Blue Ooze, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Yellow Sludge, 5 Zeeba Horns, 3,125 ) **Level 9 – Lesser Wisp (1 Blue Goo, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Orange Sludge, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 1 Silver Muck, 5,300 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Bracers (1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Sludge, 3 Green Ooze, 2,800 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Gloves (1 Grey Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 3 Green Ooze, 2,800 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Mask (1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Green Ooze, **Level 10 – Yellow Ooze (3 Green Ooze, 100 ) **Level 12 – Toad Companion (2 Copper Muck, 3 Orange Goo, 3 Green Ooze, 5 Heartred Croaker Legs, 3,200 ) **Level 12 – Wind Tome (1 White Slime, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Forest Field Guides, 1 Wind Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 13 – Red-eyed Tree Frog Companion (1 Silver Muck, 3 Green Ooze, 1 Purple Ooze, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3 Molten Tadpoles, 3,200 ) **Level 13 – Supercharged Alchemist Tools (1 Grey Slime, 3 Green Sludge, 3 Green Goo, 3 Green Ooze, 3,000 ) **Level 15 – Vista: Tentacles (2 White Slime, 3 Purple Sludge, 5 Green Ooze, 20 Chewy Tentacles, 20 Squirming Tentacles, 8,000 ) **Level 15 – Wild Claws (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Sludge, 3 Yellow Sludge, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,200 ) **Level 15 – Wild Kilt (1 Grey Slime, 3 Orange Sludge, 3 Green Ooze, 1 Blue Sludge, 1 Infused Fragment, 3,600 ) **Level 16 – Green Tree Python (1 Silver Muck, 1 Black Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 3 Orange Goo, 2 Azure Yuccaropes, 3,250 ) **Level 16 – Imbued Sulfur (1 Black Slime, 1 White Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 1 Blue Goo, 2 Fine Alchemical Reductions, 1,200 ) **Level 17 – Poisonous Rose Thorn Tail Tangle (1 Black Slime, 1 Grey Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 5 Silken Feathers, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 18 – Charming Sage Lantern (1 Grey Slime, 1 Black Slime, 2 Purple Ooze, 2 Green Ooze, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 23 – Rainbow Starsilk Scarf (1 Grey Slime, 1 Silver Muck, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 24 – Silver Unicorn Mane (1 Gold Muck, 2 Yellow Ooze, 5 Green Ooze, 10 Unicorn Dust, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,600 ) Seasonal Usage *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for several cycling Baldwin recipes: **Level 1 during Elemental Holidays – 2 Holiday Currency (1 Green Ooze, 1 Green Sludge, 40 ) **Level 3 during Elemental Holidays – Various Skins and Accents (5 Green Ooze, 4 Green Sludge, 10 of a material or trinket dug in that element, 7,500 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient